


This Is Moving On (Or So I'm Told)

by Pinkist



Series: B#RN [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Park Chaewon is a good friend, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Life Partners, Roommates, basically yerim is sad and hyewon cant have that, but its only there if you squint really hard, magneton line - Freeform, some side Hyewon, soulmate line being there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: “Why can’t we just slash some tires like normal people?”“Because if both my roommates were too busy spending time in prison instead of earning money to help me pay for rent I’d get kicked out of the apartment, and we don’t want that, do we?”ORYerim's getting over a bad breakup and Chaewon's big-brained idea to is to burn everything that belonged to Yerim's ex, potentially starting a bushfire. Hyejoo's not entirely down for it.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, soulmate line - Relationship
Series: B#RN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	This Is Moving On (Or So I'm Told)

**Author's Note:**

> I joined a twt loona fic-writers group and got the prompt "burn," hope y'all like it <3

“This is dumb,” Hyejoo sighed, eyeing the steadily growing pile of twigs outlined by a wobbly ring of rocks. Yerim grunted despondently at her comment, poking at the pile with a stick before tossing it on top. The added weight shifted a few twigs over, some rolling down to the base with light clacks as they came into contact with sprigs and sprays. 

Chaewon had a much different reaction, scoffing at Hyejoo’s unmoving form dramatically. “Uh, no,” she quipped, raising her brows at the taller girl. _This_ is moving on.” 

Yerim piped up, speaking for the first time that day instead of making some noncommittal noise that sounded only vaguely human. “I don’t really know if that’s something I wanna do so…”

Hyejoo gave Yerim a critical once-over, noting that Chaewon did the same, and that _she_ didn’t look particularly convinced either. 

It was a little strange; to see their usually bright friend drawing loops on the dirt with a bent stick, crouched over like a wilting flower instead of jumping about with a beam like she usually would. Heartbreak really was a bitch, huh. 

“Anyway,” Chaewon clapped, breaking through the thick silence, and completely disregarding Yerim’s last comment. “So, the idea is to just _burn_ all the shit she gave you and hope it gives you the emotional release you _desperately_ need.”

It was an interesting plan, Hyejoo would admit. Overused? Definitely. Poetic? Maybe, but probably not too good for their lungs or the environment or for having a good time. The weather seemed to agree with her sentiment, cloudy gray clouds sat overhead, a daunting figure looming above, but Hyejoo had failed Intro To Philosophy three times in a row, she wasn’t scared of anything, much less a little rain and cool wind. “Why can’t we just slash some tires like normal people?”

“Because if both my roommates were too busy spending time in prison instead of earning money to help me pay for rent I’d get kicked out of the apartment, and we don’t want that, do we?”

  
Hyejoo snorted, throwing a stick at Chaewon’s direction. “As if you wouldn’t slash some tires with us.”

Chaewon tilted her head to the side, pretending to think about it. “Yeah, but prison is so _drab_.”

“Free accomodation.”

“Well, I guess I’m sold!”

Irritated grumbling interrupted their exchange, and when Hyejoo turned her head to the source of the sound, she spotted Yerim pulling grass with one hand as the other played table for her cheek. She was glaring at them with the most ferocity a heartbroken puppy could garner (not a lot, but Hyejoo wasn’t going to tell her that), brows furrowed and lips pulled together in a taut pout. 

“You guys are so mean,” she whinged, throwing a handful of grass in Hyejoo and Chaewon’s direction. It didn’t get very far, reaching maybe half a feet of distance before the light blowing of wind changed the bundle’s direction, and the blades tumbled away, off to the side. “I don’t need to see your twisted idea of flirting when my heart is in _a million pieces!_ ” She sank her face into her pale, pink jacket, hiding her face amongst the faux fur and lindt.

Chaewon hollowed her cheeks as she took a sharp inhale, wincing at Yerim’s words. “That’s a lot of pieces,” she said the same time Hyejoo protested.

“We’re not flirting!”

Chaewon winced again, facing Hyejoo this time. “Well…”

“Oh my god,” Yerim moaned, tossing another fist full of grass at them. This batch faired better, flittering to a stop at their feet, some even resting on Hyejoo’s black combat boots. 

Unsure of what to say in response to _that_ revelation, Hyejoo busied herself by crouching down to collect some sticks. “So what are we burning again?”

“My happiness,” Yerim lamented, crawling over a few paces so she could push her cheeks against Hyejoo’s. “My dreams, my hopes, _my future!_ ” 

Hyejoo rubbed Yerim’s back in soothing motions, nodding along as her friend continued to rant, leaning closer with each statement.

“But not money I hope?”

Yerim shrieked, melting onto Hyejoo until her full weight was transferred onto Hyejoo’s back, arms around her neck, cheek still against cheek. “ _My happiness!_ ” She bellowed, ignoring Hyejoo’s interjection in favour of being dramatic. 

Hyejoo’s knees complained, the crouch difficult to maintain with a whole person leaning on her, but she didn’t move once. Instead, her hand, which hadn’t been able to access Yerim’s back since near the beginning of the rant, reached out for Yerim’s head instead so that she could pat it fondly. She missed, hands stroking Yerim’s forehead instead, fingers getting dangerously close to blinding her friend as her pinky brushed across long lashes. 

If Yerim noticed, she didn’t bother acting like it, choosing instead to continue her pity-party. 

“My life is going to bur-- oof!”

Yerim’s tirade was interrupted by a knock against her back, the pressure enough to tip Hyejoo over so that she was sprawled on her stomach, with Yerim above her, and at the top, she imagined a very smug looking Chaewon. 

Hyejoo sort of wished she could turn her head back to stick her tongue out at the shorter girl, but she resorted to enjoying the warmth of two bodies piled over her own, ignoring the protest of her back and lungs and the way she was most definitely becoming lightheaded as Chaewon cackled almost maniacally and Yerim giggled. 

The two girls slid off Hyejoo’s back like water, collecting twigs as they stood. “I feel like I was just murdered,” Hyejoo muttered, wheezing a little as she dusted her black jeans. She’s grateful she didn’t wear light colours like Yerim whose white tee was stained brown with dirt and dust enough so that Hyejoo wasn’t sure it’d be recovered in the wash. 

“That’s exactly how we want Yerim’s awful memories to feel!” 

Hyejoo still wasn’t entirely on board with the idea, but Yerim went from moping to grinning so she kept her mouth shut and collected a couple more stones to round out the protective circle. “Memories can’t feel anything, but I love the energy,” she commented. She handed the last stone to Yerim who wriggled a little with excitement as she set it down. 

The three of them stood side-by-side, arms looped around each others, shoulders touching. Hyejoo and Chaewon sandwiched a determined-looking Yerim, who watched with steady eyes as Chaewon reached into her pocket for a lighter or matches. 

Chaewon took a deep breath in, pink cheeks puffing up so that she resembled a blonde Kirby. “We stand here, together, to say goodbye to any and all shitty things that happened in the past! If you’re with me say fuck yeah!”

“Fuck yeah!” Hyejoo hollered, echoed by Yerim. Did she still think that the plan was stupid? Yes. Was the fire going to be put out as soon as it ignited thanks to the early winter weather that left everything chilly and moist? Almost certainly. Was she going to join in because she loved her friends? Absolutely.

There was a pregnant pause, as the sticks remained unlit, and Hyejoo caught Chaewon’s eyes shifting from side-to-side uneasily.

Hyejoo watched, a smirk forming on her face as Chaewon patted the pockets of her lavender coat. It was at around the one minute mark that her smirk grew to sniggers, and soon she was joined by Yerim, bent over with full bellied laughter. “Dumbass!” She exclaimed, slapping Chaewon on the back good naturedly. 

Yerim had her hands on her knees, laughing so hard that she struggled to keep herself upright. “We drove forty-five minutes to get here! Oh my god!”

Chaewon was attempting to pout, but in the face of such rambunctious euphoria, she had very little choice but to join in. “I thought--” She cut herself off with a new fit of tittering when Yerim lost balance and fell to her knees, still struggling to breathe. “Yerim!”

Hyejoo pulled her friend up with great difficulty, strength weakened by her own chortling, but mostly obscured by the way Yerim would lurch forward with laughter every time she looked up and saw the fully dry and not at all aflame campfire they’d spent a good fifteen minutes constructing. 

“I thought I put the matches in my pocket!” Chaewon cried. The corners of her eyes were spilling tears of laughter, face half covered by an embarrassed hand. 

Yerim shrieked out a cackle, holding on to Hyejoo for dear life.“You even tried to give a speech!” 

Yerim was absolutely bawling, knees knocking against Hyejoo’s own, as she leaned in for a hug that doubled as support, because there was no way Yerim could stand on her own anymore. “She gave a speech,” Yerim repeated, quieter this time, and closer to a splutter than a statement.

Hyejoo brought her hand up to Yerim’s head, petting it affectionately. “Yeah she fucking did.”

Hyejoo looked up and met eyes with Chaewon who looked a mix between amused and put-out. With a smile, softer than she’d like to admit, she extended an arm and invited her friend to join the hug.

Chaewon lumbered over happily, wrapping an arm around Hyejoo’s waist gently, and pulling Yerim closer to her, running a hand down their friend’s silky locks.

Their chuckles subside to giggles, but none of them let go, and Hyejoo didn’t even think about loosening her grip. Instead, she held them tighter, resting her chin on Yerim’s head, as her friend ducked down to hide her face into Hyejoo’s chest, still shaking.

There was a damp patch on the upper right side of her shirt, near her shoulder, and glistening in Yerim’s eyes that Hyejoo knew wasn’t from her fit of giggles, but she didn’t mention it and neither did Chaewon. Instead, the blonde girl ruffled Yerim’s hair, and smiled.

“Ice-cream?”

It was a pain, taking all the things they were meant to burn back to the car, but they threw that shit away pretty painlessly when they passed a public park with a donation bin. 

In the end, there was no fire, just three girls around a small table in a cramped ice-cream store commiserating about the lack of cookie-dough options. It was nice, and it was moving on, or at least Hyejoo liked to think so. 

Yerim wasn’t exactly a glowing ball of firey gas, like she and Chaewon planned her to be after the whole “moving-on” adventure, but she wasn’t walking around all slouched like a happiness vacuum either, so Hyejoo counted it as a win. Baby steps. 

“I’m glad we didn’t end up slashing tires,” Yerim said, leaning back into her seat. Hyejoo thought she was pretty brave to do so with how uncomfortably stiff the cheap plastic was. 

“You would be singing a different tune if we did it.”

Chaewon rolled her eyes, landing a weak slap on Hyejoo’s shoulder. She pointed at Hyejoo accusingly with a spoon (yes, Chaewon was an ice-cream-in-a-cup sort of abomination) “shut up, you enjoyed my ceremonial burning.”

Yerim snorted, and Hyejoo raised her cone in agreement with the sound. “Nothing actually burned, though,” Yerim reminded their shorter friend who folded her arms and stuck her tongue, now blue from the artificial colouring of ‘Bubblegum Blast!’ out at them.

“I mean, we burned some time,” Hyejoo snarked, earning herself another lackadaisical slap, weaker this time. 

“We burned all the bad vibes away. I’m claiming that as a thing _I_ did.”

“Well I mean, you were the one who forgot the matches and made us laugh,” Yerim agreed.

“So basically I’m the VIP right?”

“Don’t push it.”

Chaewon (very maturely) blew a raspberry in Yerim’s direction, collecting everyone’s trash and standing to throw it all away.

_Thump._

Three pairs of eyes trailed down to the floor, zoning in on a red and brown pack of matches.

“Oh my god!”

And the laughing re-started.


End file.
